cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Fizzy
Eustace (Fizzy) Warrens is a boy who ran a club on a train and later runs a game at an old stadium. He was the emperor during Series Two but was replaced by Queen Kylie in Series 3 Personality Fizzy is short tempered, violent and power hungry. He took full advantage of the lack of adults and made a train-based casino in Series One and even took over most of Britain in Series Two. He rules his empire with an iron fist, often twisting the rules in his favor. Fizzy is fully aware that his empire would go down in moments should the adults return and he isn't willing to take risks in that regard, even ordering the destruction of the sword. He often loses his temper with his accurately named Dims, his personal henchman. He is arrogant and selfish and always tries to make himself look important. He is very spoiled and thinks only of himself, and also lacks physical ability. In series one Fizzy has blond hair cut close to his head. He wears a black leather jacket and jeans but in series two his hair has grown longer and he now wears a crown. Plot Series one The Hot Zone Fizzy appears in the episode the Hot Zone, running a club on a train. He steals the dictaphone from the Ranchers. They manage to get the Dictaphone back and steal a portion of his train. He runs after the train before falling off the platform. Series Two The Stone Head Around a year after the events of The Sparticle Project happened, it appears Fizzy is practically running a large part of Britian, demonstrated by the fact he has a currency named after himself. Fizzy is also revealed to be running a stadium with another enemy of the Sparticles, Flora where he has a number of stolen items such as the World Cup trophy, the crown jewels and the last can of unopened baked beans. He hosts games in the stadium and always makes the opposing team loose. He paid Holly to lead the Sparticles to the stadium where he imprisons them and makes them do chores. Later he fights Sadiq until Sadiq bargins with him to play a match, Sparticles against Fizzys team. Fizzy watches and commentates on the game, along with Flora. Its revealed he rigged the game and that the lion that he had threatened to sacrafice Reese to was fake as well. The Peace City Fizzy joins a conference of people of whom he gave cities to, he attended to address the rising problems he's been having with Ernesto when he learns of the sparticles presence in the city and demands his weapons back,when passivist pam refuses he simply takes the city back. Fury then recieves a call saying that the Sparticles have been sighted entering the city and interrupts te conference and tells Fizzy. Fizzy wants to round them up, he is then shown to treat people he made starving as if they are trash.He then upped the bounty of the sparticles to 100,000 fizzies each, when he finds the Sparticles he then theatens to kill Frankie unless they tell him what the sword does, when he finds no use for it he throws it in an acid bath, when the sparticles escape he tries to pursue them but is slowed down by Callum and a group of other kids, ultimately tripping over and landing face first in chocolate cake after tripping over onto of a eggs basket. The Traders Fizzy is starting to lose control of the dims without their regular supply of chocolate, so he uses up his back up supply and leads a raid against the shippers, when he arrived though the dims instantly rebelled when promised chocolate, infuriating Fizzy greatly. The Stone Of Artos Fizzy and the dims meet up with Holly and Serena at the lake, it is then revealed that he hadn't paid the Dims in weeks and once he learnt that the Sparticles were so close he began to lose his temper, when he learnt Serena was a traitor he ordered the Dims to attack, however his constant mistreating of the Dims cause them to rebel against him and tie him to a tree. Series Three In the first episode of the series, Fizzy and his Dad, Byran, are giving the job of Bounty Hunters and up until "The Fisher Girls" try to catch The Sparticles. We find out in "The Circle of Perpetual Thyme" that Fizzy's real name is Eustace. FizziesCategory:Series 2 Characters 'Fizzies' are a currency created by Fizzy. Great Britain no longer uses British Pound Sterling, but instead use Fizzies to trade with. The Sparticles have on several occasions been called Britain's Most Wanted, and have had a price of Fizzies on their head. Fizzies also seem to be of great worth, as in Series One, the money Sadiq tried to use was deemed worthless, as kids had no use for money, but fizzies seem of great importance and value when they are introduced in season two. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Leaders Category:Fizzy's Train Category:Series 1 Characters